The Alchemist of Oz
by Melancholic Panda
Summary: Inspired by Yuuki Hikari's picture on deviantArt, with some slight changes to the story. Winry gets knocked out by an Earthquake and is magically transported to the land of Oz, where she meets people who have a want, as well as a need. Can she help her new friends? Will she find love on her journey? Will she get home? A Three Part Story EdxWin fluff too!
1. Part 1

**The Alchemist of Oz (One Shot Part 1)**

**Roche: Hello! I'm sorry I took down Scattered Memories, but I just felt it wasn't flowing right (and I made Al a bit OOC) so I will be rewriting that soon…but first, I want to write this and see everyone in their costumes! Is everyone ready yet?**

**Everyone: Yes!**

**Roche: Ok! Let me have a look! (Everyone exits their dressing room in their costume) Oh, you guys look so cute!**

**Ed (Scarecrow): I still don't get why Roy has to be the title character.**

**Roche: Just because his character is the name of this story, it doesn't mean he's the main character. That role belongs to Winry, you, Al and Ling. **

**Ling (Cowardly Chimera Lion): I wonder if being a Chimera can make me immortal…**

**Al (The Tin Man): How long do I have to be in this suit? **

**Riza (Good Witch of the South): At least I'm not wearing a miniskirt.**

**Envy (Wicked Witch of the West): Ok, I may be an androgynous Homunculus, but this is just wrong! **

**Winry (Dorothy): This isn't a musical, is it?**

**Roche: No, you're just humming as you walk, that's all.**

**Winry: GOOD!**

**Roche: There are some slight changes compared to the movie/novel. I don't own FMA or the Wizard of Oz. Enjoy the story guys!**

* * *

**Part 1:**

**Winry's POV**

"_Winry, it's time to go to bed…" my dad said firmly and I start to pout._

"_Can you tell me a story first?" I looked at him with big blue puppy eyes and he sighs._

"_Okay, Winry, now which book?" I took out one of my favourite books: The Alchemist of Oz. Next to automail and medical books, the Alchemist of Oz is one of the stories I liked to hear about before I go to bed. I was captivated about the girl who was knocked out by an Earthquake and was somehow magically transported to Oz, where she makes some new friends. I stuck my tongue out and felt grossed out by the parts between the girl and the Scarecrow, who grew to love each other. I know that won't happen to me in the future._

I look out the window and sigh. I've been working all day, and I haven't stopped for a break; not even once. I turn my gaze to the clock on the wall and see that I only have an hour left until I finish up for the day. I look down at my newest automail design; half-finished and still missing a few pieces. I wipe the sweat off of my brow and remove the safety goggles from my eyes. I hear Den enter the work room and I pat him on the head.

"Good boy…" I murmured to him and he happily licks my hand. I look at my automail; considering if I should finish it or not. Before I make my decision, I hear a knock on the door.

"I got it, Granny!" I yelled as I made my way to the front door. What I didn't expect was Ed at the front door, minus his little brother.

"Hey Ed…I don't finish for another hour. What are you doing here?" I questioned as I wipe the grease from my hands with my bandana.

"Well…I…uh came here to uh…ask you something…" Ed stammered slightly and I cock my head to one side.

"And that would be…" I pressed on.

"Well…I was wondering if you would like to…you know…" Before he could finish, the ground begins to rumble.

"IT'S AN EARTHQUAKE, QUICKLY, YOU TWO INTO THE KITCHEN!" Granny runs in and grabs both of our arms and drags us into the kitchen before a piece of debris falls on my head.

"WINRY!" Someone called out before I fall into the black.

* * *

When I open my eyes I look around at my surroundings and quirk an eyebrow.

"Where am I? This doesn't look like Resembool." I hear a familiar barking and see Den running up to me.

"Hey boy…" I run up to him before realizing I'm wearing what I usually don't wear: a dress. And not only that; it was the same as the girl in my…hold on! Am I in…Oz? I look at Den and he looks back at me.

"I don't think we're in Resembool anymore, Den." I repeated the same line the girl says in the book.

I started to walk around; exploring what was Oz, my mind still fogged up about what had happened to me and how I ended up here. Out of nowhere, I see a bright light heading my way and it soon lands in front of me. The light then turns into a young girl with violet eyes and brown hair with pink bangs.

"Welcome to Oz, sweetheart. We've been expecting you." The girl said sweetly, but all I give her is a blank stare.

"I'm sorry if I'm being rude but, who are you? And what the Hell is this place?" I asked.

"Oh, I'm Rose, the Good Witch of the North. I'm here to thank you for what you have done."

"What exactly HAVE I done?" I questioned and Rose pointed me to my wrench and what appears to be a dead witch beside it.

"But…I didn't do that." I protested.

"That is your wrench, isn't it Winry?"

"H-how d-do you know my name?"

"It says so on your wrench." My name gleams on my precious weapon and I pick it up, wiping the blood that has ruined its shine.

"So…you're thanking me for killing her? What did she do to make you so miserable?"

"Well, she terrorized this particular part of Oz, and thanks to you, she is now dead."

"Look, I appreciate the gratitude and all but…how am I supposed to get home?"

"Now, if you want to head home, you have to see the Alchemist, who leaves in that part of Oz called Central." Rose pointed to a small palace and I squint at it. "The only way you can get there is if you follow this red concrete road." I thanked her and asked Den to follow me as we walk on the road. As we walk I start to hum a little tune before I reach a small field.

"Grr…stupid crows, get the Hell away from me!" I hear someone shout, which startled me a bit, but being brave enough, I start to investigate.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" I walk towards the shouting and soon I find a Scarecrow who looks oddly enough like someone else I knew. I shooed the crows away and walk towards the Scarecrow and a few crows harassing him as his parts are scattered everywhere.

"Do you need help?" I asked.

"What does it look like to you?" The Scarecrow snapped and I'm taken aback but his harshness.

"Well, geez, you don't have to be snappy about it." I grumbled as I kneel next to him and gather all of the pieces.

"What's your name?" The Scarecrow asked as I gather the pieces.

"Winry," I replied as I finish collecting and hand them to the Scarecrow.

"Thank you Winry. I'm Edward, by the way, but just call me Ed." Ed replied as he stuffed himself.

"Do you need help standing?"

"Nah, I got it." Ed attempts to stand before landing on his butt. "Okay, I need help,"

"No shit, Sherlock." I replied sarcastically as I help him up on his feet and lead him out of the field.

"So, what happened to you?"

"Those crows were teasing me because I don't have a brain or that I'm not a human anymore. Well, I'm trying to prove them wrong. You see, there's this legend going around about…" he looked around before he lowered his voice to a whisper.

"A Philosopher's Stone…" he whispered and I gasped. I've heard of that myth before, but I didn't know it was true. That's when I decide to tell him why I was here.

"Well, I'm heading to "Central" to see the Alchemist, and see if he'll take me home."

"You mean that stupid jerk? I ask to see him and he just blew me off. Not only that, he denied my Brother entry too, and we both need the Stone." Ed exclaimed as we walk through the Red Concrete road.

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, his name is Alphonse, and his a year younger than I am…although he's taller than I am." Ed muttered to himself, but it was loud enough for me to hear. We continue to walk until we reach a forest, where I here Ed gasp in horror.

"What's wrong?" Ed points to what he was looking at and I gasp.

"Is that…"

"Yes, that's Al, and he looks like he rusted." Ed grumbles and kicks a nearby tree, which kicks him back. I fiddle with my pockets and get what I needed: oil.

"Hey Ed, I have oil. Maybe we can bring him back to life!" I start to apply oil on the joints and Al's mouth and I can feel him move. Once we were done applying the oil, Al starts to move around a bit before looking at his Brother.

"Brother! I'm so glad you're okay," Al runs, and then stumbles to his Brother and gives a bear hug.

"Al, I'm losing some pieces!" Ed screamed and landed on his back once Al lets go.

"Oh, Brother, you didn't tell me you found a girlfriend! What happened while I was unable to move?" I looked at Ed and blushed like crazy while Ed was having a crazy "moment".

"She's not my girlfriend! We just met; besides, she's trying to get home!" Ed defended and I breathe a sigh of relief, yet I feel a bit of warmth inside of my body. What is this feeling?

"I'm Winry, and you must be Alphonse. Geez, you are taller than your brother."

"HEY, SHUT UP! I'M NOT A MIDGET!" Ed defended and he had a point; we were about the same height.

"So, your brother tells me that you're looking for a Philosopher's Stone." I mused as we start to walk again, Den in tow walking behind us.

"Yes, you see…I lost my body at a young age and I want to know what it's like to feel again; like what love feels like." Al replied dreamily.

"I've never had a boyfriend before," I confessed.

"And why is that?" Ed asked.

"Well… I just haven't found the right guy yet." I stated simply, causing him to frown.

"Are you alright?" I ask and his face turns beet red.

"I'm fine, really." Ed waved it off.

"Okay…Den, don't run off like that; wait up!"

* * *

**Ed's POV**

"Brother…" Al pokes me in the face.

"What now, Al?"

"You like her, don't you?" Al teases as I blush a yet again.

"No! I told you we just met…and besides she wouldn't go for someone like me, anyway!"

"HA! So you do like her!"

"When did I say that?"

"You said, and I quote 'she wouldn't go for someone like me'; don't worry, Ed we're going to get our bodies soon, as long as we find the Stone."

"I know…I just feel bad that you can't feel what I'm feeling right now…"

"I will know what love is sooner or later; right now, I'm just watching it." Al smiled and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm telling you; she's not going to go for someone like me. Besides, there might be some handsome boy who would be her 'knight in shining armour' somewhere; and it's not me.

"Whatever, but if you don't say anything soon, she might just find someone else."

"Hey guys! I lost Den!" Winry came running up to us and I couldn't believe my ears.

"Where do you think he went?"

"There he is! He's heading deeper into the Forest!" Al pointed to the entrance, and we all ran in, none of us showing fear, but as we head deeper into the Forest, I hear Winry whimper and she clutches my arm, which makes me blush once again. I see Al and I glare at him before he can say anything.

Suddenly, a ferocious roar is heard and Winry clutches me tighter, and we huddle together as we near the sound. The roar is then associated with a faint barking sound.

"No, no don't hurt me!" a voice yelped, and Winry lets go of my arm and runs to find Den.

"Winry, you can't go too far!" I yelled as Al and I follow her.

"Den, you're okay!" We hear Winry say as we approach her and where the roaring came from: a young man with the lion ears and tail of a lion and wearing a yellow shirt with white pants; in other words, a Chimera. Once Winry recovers from reuniting with Den, she holds up her wrench and whacks the man with it, sending him flying into the river.

"Don't you scare us like that again; you got that?" I growled and the man got himself out of the river.

"I'm sorry if I scared you; but I was only practicing."

"Practicing? For what," Al asked.

"Well, you see…I'm supposed to be King of the Forest, but I feel like I'm not ready. Every day, I practice my roar to improve, but I just get even more scared." The young Chimera admitted.

"Oh, I see. What's your name?" Winry asked.

"I'm Ling; please don't be afraid or freaked out by my appearance; it was accident that happened years ago, but you, would make a fine Queen of the Forest, what do you say?"

Steam was coming out of my ears as I watched the scene that was unfolding; that I was going to give this guy a piece of my mind.

"Brother! Don't hurt him!"

"And why not?"

"Because he's a cat; and you know how I feel about cats."

"Ugh, Al not again; we've had this conversation a million times and the answer is still the same!"

"But…but…"

"NO!"

Al then kicked me and I flew into a tree before he runs away.

"I HATE YOU BROTHER!" Al screamed as he runs away.

"Al, wait! I'm sorry!" I tried to run after him, but my legs have been ripped from my body.

"Great…"

* * *

**AN: And that concludes Part 1! Part 2 will be up soon! Please review you're thoughts. **


	2. Part 2

**The Alchemist of Oz (Part 2)**

**Roche: Welcome back! Ok, I just read over the story and you're probably wondering: "Where's the ruby slippers?" Well, to answer your question, the slippers have been replaced by the Wrench of Immortality that the Wicked Witch of the East was killed with. **

**Everyone: Oh…that makes sense. **

**Roche: Also, I would like to give a shout out to Yuuki Hikari for their picture, (the cover photo for this story) which gave me inspiration to write this (and thank you S J Smith for the tidbit). Where we last left off, Al ran away because Ed was being himself again. Now, before we continue**

**Everyone: "Roche doesn't own FMA or the Wizard of Oz"**

**Roche: Thank you, now here's part two!**

* * *

**Winry's POV**

"Ed, are you alright?" I ran to the Scarecrow.

"Do I LOOK ALRIGHT TO YOU!?" he snapped once again as I gathered his legs.

"No worries, I got it." I roll my eyes as I set his legs down and he tries to crawl and retrieve them.

"Al-almost…th-there," I roll my eyes at his foolishness and look back at Ling, who was chasing a butterfly.

"Must…get…LEGS," Ed struggled once more before he finally gives up.

"Okay, just give me my damn legs." He holds his hand out and I hand it to him and he puts them back on…backwards.

"Umm…excuse me; your legs are on backwards." Ling pointed out and Ed rolls his eyes.

"I can see that, thank you very much!" Ed glared at Ling and readjusted his body so that his legs faced the right way.

"What happened between you and Al?" I ask once we left the Forest.

"Oh, I got mad when he told me I couldn't beat the shit out of this Chimera here." Ed glared at Ling, who seemed to be in his own little world.

"Ed, don't be rude."

"Since when can you tell me what to do?" He yells at me

"How the Hell should I know?" I retorted

"You're not helping here!" Ed yells back.

"Well, at least I have a freakin' brain!" Instead of making a witty comeback, Ed just gives me a blank stare.

"You don't know what I've been through…you have no right to say that…" Ed growled quietly as he shoves past me and walks away.

"Was it something I said?"

"I don't know, but he'll probably come around." Ling stated simply as Den and I leave the Forest.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm heading to Central to see the Alchemist," I lowered my voice so that no one could hear me.

"Have you heard of a Philosopher's Stone?"

"Oh, I love that movie! Daniel Radcliffe did an awesome job as Harry Potter!"

"No, not the movie, I'm talking about the actual stone."

"Oh, yes I have heard of what it can do. Can it really make people immortal?" Ling asked and I just shrugged.

"Anyway, I need the Stone to get back home to Resembool." I finished explaining and Ling nodded his head slowly.

"Do you think that Stone would give me courage and the immortality to rule the people of the Forest? Let alone, my home country?"

"It is a possibility." I smiled reassuringly at him and he smiles back.

"Then, join us; we've still got a long way to go." I encouraged the young Chimera to follow me and together we search for either Ed or his brother.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**Envy's POV**

I pace my palace floor as I look at one of my henchman, Gluttony, who was still in tears from what happen to my sister, who he had a fondness for.

"Lust…" he cried and I just rolled my eyes and kicked him in the stomach to shut him up.

"Look, I know my sister is dead; can't you just get over it?" I yelled and he coward away.

"Being a wizard is hard," I turn to the crying monkey and sigh.

"If you don't stop, I'll cut off your tongue." I threatened, which pretty much did the trick. I look at my crystal ball, anger rising within me as I see a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes who has the wrench that belonged to Lust. I had to find some way to get it back, since it holds the secret to her youth and immortality. I turn to Gluttony and smile. Maybe he can be useful…

"Gluttony, come here. I need a small favour."

* * *

**Al's POV**

I look out at the water and sigh. If only I knew how to feel something, instead of being an emotionless tin can. Why can't Brother be more...now how do I put this? More like me? I shake that thought out of my head as I see a small kitten walking alone on a bridge. My eyes start to gleam with happiness as I see the small cat. My eyes then fall on a young couple holding hands and laughing together.

Is that what love is?

The only love I know is with my brother (**AN: Brotherly love, NOT Elricest)**; how he cared for me after our mother died. Now, I want to know what it feels like to be loved by a girl; well, besides my own mother. I keep staring at the water long enough until I hear someone walk up behind me. I turn my head to see it's my brother; and not forgiving him, I stand and arm myself in a fighting stance.

"Come on, Al. We've still got a long way to go," Ed instructed and I lowered my hands and followed him.

"I'm sorry for a overreacting," Ed apologized.

"I'm sorry I kicked you into that tree," I apologized back and he smiles at me.

"Where's Winry?" I ask and Ed stops dead in his tracks.

"I'm right here, guys." As if on cue, Winry appears out of nowhere with her dog and the Chimera, who still looks like he's in his own world.

"Oh, good, you guys made up!" Winry smiled, but then it turned into a frown when Brother scowled at her.

"What is that Chimera doing here?" Ed growled.

"I'm joining you on your journey!" Ling replied, glomping Ed in the process.

"Get...off...ME!" Ed pushed the Chimera away, but he didn't seem to mind.

"Now that we're all together, let's continue on our journey!"

"But the sun is going down. Maybe we should rest for the night." I protested and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. In response, everyone's stomachs began to growl; with the exception of mine.

"Ling, do you know where we could find food?" Winry asked and he nodded.

"There's a fruit orchard back in the Forest. I'll show you the way." Ling turned on his heel and lead the way. Not long after, our eyes gleam with wonder at the fruit on the trees.

"Let's gather some up and set up a place to sleep for the night." Ed suggested and we split into two groups; I helped Ling with setting up camp and Ed and Winry collect the fruit.

* * *

**Ed's POV**

As I start to collect fruit for our supper, I struggled to collect one delicious looking fruit on a high branch. I tried to jump up and get it, but it was no use.

"Need help?" Winry asked and I grumbled a reply and she happily climbed the tree to retrieve the fruit. I stared at her in amazement before coming back to reality.

"Here you go, look about what I said..." Winry starts.

"I don't want to talk about it." I mumbled and snatched the fruit from her hands.

"Well," she mutters back and goes back to collecting some more fruit.

"Young Scarecrow..." Ling starts.

"The name is Ed," I snapped and he held his hands up in defence.

"She only wanted to apologize for what she said to you. Please, give her a chance."

"No way! After what she said...it just reminded me of that stupid mistake that turned what Al and I are today." I hastily carried the fruit back to our small camp and put the fruit beside the campfire before leaving in a huff.

I walked for what seems like a long time and end up at a cliff, where I just sit on the ledge and stare at the full moon. I fiddle with my pockets and pull out the last gift that our mother left us; her locket with a picture of her, me and Al.

"Ed, the food's ready." The voice belonged to Winry, her voice as sweet as her personality.

"I'm not hungry."

"Look, I'm sorry for what I said; I was just angry." She apologized as she sits next to me on the ledge of the cliff.

"What happened to you and Al?" Winry asks.

"When Al was four and I was five, we lost our mother. After her funeral, we agreed that we would try and bring her back. For many years, AL and I studied as hard as we could; we did it all in secret; we didn't tell a single soul." I hear her gasp and I nodded.

"But...that was forbidden," Winry mused.

"I know, but Al and I didn't care; we just wanted our mother back. As a result, I became a Scarecrow and Al became what he is today; he can't feel anything, he can't sleep, he can't eat...I feel like it was my fault he had to go through this." I explained, tears threatening to spill from my eyes

"I never realised that you were looking for the Stone to return to normal." Winry whispered quietly. We sit in silence before I feel my stomach growl.

"Come on, you must be hungry." Winry stands up and dust off her dress and in the moonlight, her hair shone as it blew in the wind. My eyes widen and my cheeks start to burn as she holds her hand out. I grab it and we walk hand in hand back to camp. Once we get back, I realized that our hands are still held together, and I blush like crazy.

"Aww, did you ask her out, Brother?" Al teased and I glared at him.

"NO! I mean no…" I coughed to get Winry's attention and she looks at me, her blue eyes popping.

"Umm, your hand…" I pointed and she releases and blushes. To be honest, it was nice to hold hands with a girl for once. I wasn't really popular with the ladies; both then and now, but when I'm with Winry…it feels really different. Maybe Al was right, maybe I do like her. But I let my thoughts vanish as I grabbed some grub and shoved it into my mouth.

"Wow, this food is delicious!" I said in between bites, not caring about table manners.

"You're right, these are really good." Winry mused as she gobbled down her share. After we were finished, we decide to hit the hay.

"Good night, everyone," Ling purred. We all responded with a "goodnight" and went to sleep…well, almost everyone. I knew Al couldn't sleep, so I decide to accompany him for a while before sleep took over.

"Brother…what happened between you and Winry at the cliff?" I blush at her name, the memory of seeing her in the moonlight interrupting all my other thoughts.

"Well, if you're thinking were having an "intimate moment"; then you're wrong." I heaved a sigh before continuing. "I told her about our past…" I confessed.

"You what," I nodded my head and I received a blow to the head.

"BROTHER! THAT'S SUPPOSED TO BE A SECRET!" Al whispered loudly and I hang my head in shame.

"I know, but she was curious."

"Do you really trust her that much?" I shrugged my shoulders and Al heaves a sigh.

"You really do like her…and you just met her; I knew you two would make a good couple." Al drawled on, but I don't bother to glare at him.

"Hey guys…" We look up to see Winry smiling down at us; her dog snuggling next to Ling, who looks like he's dead.

"Hi," Al replied back. "I'll leave you two." Al mumbled and left me alone with Winry, making me freak out.

"What we're you and Al talking about?" she asks and I froze. What am I supposed to tell her? I have to cover this up.

"We were just talking about the Stone…" I lied and by the look on her face (and possibly luck), she believed me.

"Oh, I see." She brings her knees up to her chest and sighs.

"I wish Den and I can go home…" she murmured and I looked at her.

"And you will no problem." I assure her, giving her a reassuring pat on the shoulder. She smiles at me and nods. We sit in silence as we watch the stars shine brightly in the sky. What do I do now? Should I tell her how I feel? I mean I just knew her for one day; but she's different. I take a deep breath and speak up.

"Winry…I need to tell you something." I stated firmly.

"What is it?" She looks into my gold eyes and I swallow the lump forming in throat.

"Well, I, uh…just wanted to say…" Her eyes widen in fear and she lets out a shriek. At first, I was confused about the situation before turning around and guarding Winry.

"Winry, you have to run,"

"But…"

"GO! AND GET AL AND LING TOO!" I yell and she scrambles to get on her feet and runs to get help.

* * *

**Ling's POV**

"_Ooh!" My eyes glimmer and my mouth waters as I enter into a food dreamland. I try to grab as much food as I can and stuff it into my mouth, not caring who was watching my every move. But, as soon as I go for the chicken, it starts…talking to me._

"_Ling, you have to wake up!" The chicken yelled as I quirked an eyebrow._

"_But I don't want to!" I whined and the person groans._

* * *

"YOU HAVE TO! WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!" My eyes open and I see Winry and Al in front of me.

"What do you mean?"

"There's a creature attacking us. Brother is holding him off, but he isn't strong enough. My animal instincts start to kick in and I transform from a man to a lion. I let out a ferocious roar as I look for Ed. Once find them, I attack the creature in the head and I start to bite.

"Ling?" Ed questioned.

"What does it look like to you?" I growled and continued attacking.

"It's no use; he won't die." Ed stated simply.

"What?" Winry and Al said in unison and I stopped biting. I let go of the creature, but I make sure to trap it.

"How do you know?" Winry asks Ed.

"He's a Homunculus…that means he works for Envy, the Wicked Wizard of the West." Al explained.

"You mean…"

"Yeah, they know you have the Wrench of Immortality." Winry's eyes widened.

"But…this is what killed the Wicked Witch of the East… how can it be?"

"When you first landed in Oz, you might have knocked her out with your own weight. If she doesn't get a hold of the Wrench, she dies." Ed explained, and Winry nodded in understanding.

"Umm…that's a great explanation and all, but I need a little help here!" I scolded and Ed and Al ran to help me. Both brothers clapped their hands together and blue light sparked throughout the Forest as they got out their weapons. They charged at the Beast while I kept fighting him off. Blood spilled everywhere, while Winry was watching with Den by her side, fear and confusion shown on her face.

"How long can we hold him?" Al yelled.

"I don't know!" Ed yelled back as the fought the monster. Soon, the Wrench goes flying in the Beast's direction and hit it on the head. It stopped struggling and fell to the ground unconscious. I shrink back to normal as we observe him. Winry steps on his neck as it regained conscience.

"What the Hell do you want from us?" Winry yelled and the creature whimpered.

"My master ordered me to kill you and retrieve the Wrench…" The beast replied just as Winry removed her foot from its neck.

"Who's your master?" I asked as I cracked my neck from stiffness.

"Envy, The Wicked Wizard of the West," the monster replied before it scampers away into the darkness.

"Is everyone alright?" Winry asked and we all nodded just as the sun has risen up from the horizon.

"Well, I guess we have to move on…" Ed stated as we all dust the dirt off of ourselves. Sadly, I was bleeding from the side, and Winry gasped.

"You're hurt. Come on, we clean out the wound." Winry helps me to the bank of the river and she cleans out my wound.

* * *

**Ed's POV (Again)**

My face turns red as I watch Winry and Ling clean the wounds

"Please tell me you're not jealous…" Al startles me as he sits next to me. I scoff at his accusation.

"No I'm not…" I retorted, but by the way Al is acting, he doesn't believe me.

"Come on, it's okay to be jealous. Come on, you were jealous when Ling asked Winry to be his Queen, right?"

"Yeah, I guess I was…" I admitted dejectedly.

"Look, Ling is a Chimera; which means he can bleed and has a beating heart, and we don't have blood."

"You have a point. But we will be made of flesh and blood soon, I promise." Al nods his head in agreement just as Winry and Ling come back.

"Shall we move on?"

"Yeah, let's go." We walk some more, the sun shining brightly, and the birds chirping all around us. Today is the day we get our bodies back.

"Hey guys, I think I see Central Oz!" Winry exclaims and we all cheer. We all run to the glowing city and make our way in, which was bustling with people.

"Wow, this place is HUGE!" Al commented as we explored some more. Many people greeted us with smiles and nods and we all smiled back. I keep looking at Winry and I sigh. I hope she feels the way I do about her.

"Ed, come on!" She grabs my hand and she leads me to an auto mail shop.

"Look, at all of these tools!" Winry squealed while I smile at her excitement. I spot Al and Ling looking at some kittens in the Pet Shop window next door. I follow Winry into the shop and she explores and tests some tools. Once we exit the shop, my eyes land on the gleaming building that is Central. I give it a scowl and look for Al, who probably went inside the Pet Store with Ling.

"Come on; let's go find the Chimera and Al." I growled as I head straight to the Pet Store, with Winry and Den in tow. Just as we reached the Store, Al and Ling exit the shop with smiles on their faces.

"Please tell me you didn't buy a cat…" Al shook his head furiously and I sigh.

"Good…" I turn on my heel and we all walk to a park bench and sit.

"Since we're now where we're supposed to be, where are we going to stay for the night? The Wizard probably won't see us till tomorrow." I groaned just as the sun began to set.

"Maybe I can help you with that!" A voice replied and we jumped when we see a man stand next to us.

"Who are you?" Ling asks politely.

"I'm Maes Hughes; I work for the Alchemist of Oz." The man replied happily and our eyes bulge out of our heads.

"You do?" Al asks.

"Yup, now I heard that you needed a place to stay. Why don't you stay with my family? My wife and daughter would love to have you!" We all turned to each other and nod.

"We'd love to stay…" I agreed and Mr. Hughes as us to follow him to a building. We walked up about three or four flights of stairs before reaching his apartment room. Once we enter, we are greeted with the smell of a freshly cooked meal.

"Maes, your home…oh, who's this?" A woman asks who smiled warmly at us.

"Just some people who needed a place to stay." Mr. Hughes replied as we walk in and sit in the living room.

"Meow…" I hear Al panic and I give him a death glare.

"Al, was that you?" I ask.

"Me? Oh no, it's not me, it was probably Ling…"

"That wasn't me…" Ling replied and Al gives him a glare.

"Meow…"

"Al, again please tell me you didn't buy a cat…" I hear him gulp and sigh in defeat. He retrieves the kitten, which had brown fur and brown eyes.

"Aw, it's so cute!" Winry cooed as I roll my eyes.

"Al, you know we can't have a cat!"

"I know, but this one reminded me of Mom…" My eyes widened and this time I'm the one who sighed in defeat.

"Fine… we can keep it…"

"She…" Al corrected.

"Whatever…" I mumbled as we sat in silence.

"Umm…Ed, what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Winry asked as she broke the ice.

"Umm…I…uh…oh, never mind." I muttered and Winry's eyes furrow.

"Dinner's ready!" Mrs. Hughes popped her head into the living room and we all get up from our seats and into the kitchen. The food looked absolutely delicious, and my mouth was watering a like a waterfall.

"Help yourself to whatever you like!" Mr. Hughes chuckled at our wide-eyed expressions.

"Daddy! I want to have chocolate milk, please." Mr. Hughes' daughter, Elysia asked politely; whilst I scowl at her request. I absolutely HATE milk! It's like arsenic to me.

"After dinner, sweetheart, but first you have to eat your vegetables…" Mrs. Hughes stated firmly and Elysia started to pout and shove her vegetables into her mouth slowly.

Once we were done, Mrs. Hughes escorts us to a small room where we would have to sleep.

"How about Ling and I sleep on the couch and you and Winry sleep in this room?" Al suggested and I give him a death glare.

"Sure, I don't mind…" Winry chirped and I groan, but my eyes shine with an idea. Maybe that's a good time for me to tell her how I feel. I offered Winry the bed while I slept on the ground, not caring if it hurts or not. Once I feel everyone is asleep, I look at Winry to find her bed empty. I start to panic and look for her quietly around the house, only to bump into her.

* * *

**Winry's POV**

"Ed, what are you doing up?" I ask in surprise, my glass of water thankfully not falling to the ground.

"I was going to ask the same thing." Ed replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I only went to get a drink. I couldn't sleep…" Ed nodded in understanding and we walk back to our room together, before finding a door leading to the balcony of the apartment. I walked cautiously towards it and opened the door, receiving a nice breeze in the face.

"Where are you going?" Ed questioned and followed me.

"I just wanted to look out at the city…" I replied as I breathe in the night air. We sit in silence as I sip my water one bit at a time.

"So, Ed… you didn't answer my question earlier…" I asked and he looks at me with his amazing gold eyes, a look of shock and frustration tracing his scarecrow features.

"What question?" Ed asked quietly.

"You were you going to tell me something before we got interrupted… twice."

"Uh, well… it's kinda hard for me to say…" Ed rubbed his neck awkwardly and I just decide to ignore it.

"Ok, then…well I have something to say, too."

"What is it?"

"Well, I want to thank you for helping me out with that monster…" I kiss him on the cheek, which made both of our cheeks burn up.

"It was no problem…" Ed chuckled nervously and I smile.

"We better get to bed, huh?" Ed suggested and I nodded as we made our way to our room.

"Umm…Ed, you know you can sleep on the bed with me, right?"

"But…"

"I don't care… you look really uncomfortable on the ground, and I feel bad." I protested and I hear him sigh and climb in with me. Surprisingly, he wraps his arms around me as if he was protecting me and I didn't really have a care in the world; even if his straw was making me itch all over. I then start to drift off into a deep sleep.

_When I awake, my arms are bound to chains and I try to struggle to get free, but the chains apparently had no weak link. I hear someone cackle as I try to reach for the Wrench of Immortality in my pocket. _

"_Well, this is a surprise. I never expected someone as ugly and pathetic as you to get a hold of the Wrench of Immortality." A voice screeched, sending chills up and down my spine. _

"_Who are you?" I growled and soon I'm faced to face with what appears to be Envy, the Wicked Wizard of the West. _

"_Oh, how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Envy; shape shifting Homunculus and magician extraordinaire." So my suspicions were right. _

"_You're never getting the Wrench, as long as I live." I sneered and I just received a spit in the face. _

"_Oh, you're a feisty one," Envy mocked as I scowled. "GLUTTONY! Get your ass here, right now!" _

"_Yes, master Envy?" It's the monster from earlier. _

"_Take the Wrench away from her, and then… eat her alive." Envy cackled as my eyes widened in fear._

"_Oh, thank you, thank you master!"_

"_No need to thank me, just eat your dinner before I throw her off a cliff." Envy continued to cackle as he (or was it she?*) sauntered out of the room. I clench my jaw as Gluttony forcefully grabbed the Wrench out of my pocket and throws it behind him, hitting Envy square in the head. _

"_CHOW TIME!" I released a scream that shattered the palace walls as I close my eyes in fear._

* * *

"NO, get away from me!" I screamed.

"Winry, wake up. It's okay, it was dream" My eyes shot open to find that I'm back in the Hughes home, with Ed by my side.

"Wow, it felt so real…" I muttered as tears threatened to spill from my eyes.

"Hey, it was only a dream…" Ed pulled me into a hug and I feel his embrace.

"The good news is, we're going to see the Alchemist today." I smiled at him and got out of bed and see Ling is still sprawled out on the couch with Al watching him, shaking his head as he watches the young Chimera muttered about food.

"Ling, wake up…" I crept up to him and tried to shake him awake.

"Not now, I'm eating!" Ling whined in his sleep, causing Ed and I to roll our eyes.

"Good morning everyone…" We turn to see Mr. Hughes holding a bright and bushy tailed Elysia in his arms.

"What would you guys like for breakfast?" Mrs. Hughes asks, coming up behind her husband.

"Pancakes would be fine…" I replied and everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"Pancakes it is…" Mr. Hughes put his daughter down and the little girl grabbed me by the hand and led me to her room.

"Do you want to play with me?" I chuckled at her cuteness and nodded my head as we start to play together. I didn't have any siblings; it was just Den, my grandmother and me. We played for about fifteen minutes before being called to eat. I carried Elysia to the kitchen and set her down on her high chair as I sat next to Ed at the table. We ate in peace once again, having small conversations here and there. Soon, it was time for us to leave.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay longer?" Mrs. Hughes asked.

"We love to, but we need to see the Alchemist of Oz right away." Al replied.

"Well, we wish you luck." We nod our heads as we leave the apartment and make our way to building at the very center of the city.

"Halt! Who goes there?" A voice booms causing Ling to jump in Al's arms.

"Um… we're here to see the Alchemist…" I replied. As I said this, a tall, burly man with a blonde spit curl on his head emerged from the door, looking down sternly at us.

"The Alchemist does not wish to see anyone today." The voice boomed back.

"But, it's really urgent. You see, we wanted to ask about," I looked around to make sure no one was listening. "The Philosopher's Stone…" I whispered.

"You see, I just want to get home to Resembool…"

"And I want my brother and I to get our bodies back…"

"And I need to learn the secret of immortality"

The man looks at us before he burst into tears as pink sparkles dance across his face. He then crushes us in bear hug, which made it hard for us, with the exception of Al and Den, to breathe.

"I'm dearly and sincerely sorry for acting the way I was! Please, come on in." The man let us in and we gape out how well decorated the building is on the inside.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Ling bounced happily as we continued to explore.

"Please wait here, the Alchemist will be with you in moment." The man said kindly as we sit in front of doors that lead to his room.

"Thank you, Mr."

"Oh, I apologize for not introducing myself earlier; my name is Alex Louis Armstrong." He holds out his hand and we all shake it one by one. We wait for about twenty minutes before we are summoned to see the Alchemist.

"It's now or never, guys." Ed muttered as we walk together to through the long hallway and make our way into the room.

"Oh, look it's the Pipsqueak. Still requesting to get your bodies back?" Another voice booms and Ling start to cower in fear once more.

"WHO YOU CALLING A PIPSQUEAK WHO IS TOO SHORT TO RIDE ON A ROLLER COASTER?!" Ed screamed in rage.

"Well, we're here to ask a favour of you." Al replied sweetly. The room is then illuminated when we are now before a giant, floating, flaming red head.

"I don't need favours; just leave me as I am…" The head replied lazily.

"But all I needed to know is how to get home to Resembool," I replied shyly.

"And I need to find the secret of immortality." Ling mumbles, his body still shaking. The head thought about it for a moment before sighing.

"Fine, but only if you do a small task for me,"

"We'll do anything you ask," I begged and everyone except for Ed agreed.

"Ok, I need you to kill the Wizard of the West and to bring back his Ouraboros tattoo." The Alchemist requested and my eyes widened in fear. That evil person from my dream; there was no way, but we can either take it or leave it.

"Deal," I muttered.

"Good, now you have twenty four hours. NOW LEAVE ME BE!" We all walk out of the room and out of the building as we make our way outside of the building.

"So, anyone knows how to get there?" Everyone shook our heads and I sigh. Damn it… Suddenly, my mouth is covered as I scream.

"Winry!" Ed calls out before I am taken by that same monster we fought two days before and I am knocked unconscious as my head hits an incoming tree.

* * *

**Roche: WHEW! Look, I know I said two parts, but I decided to leave it here today, so now it's three parts! Please review your thoughts and I apologize for not updating any of my other stories. Please review your thoughts and I will see you when I see you!**

***I know Envy is a he, but since this is Winry's thoughts, I decided to put that in. **


End file.
